


Deems x Reader

by yesile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Courtroom, It'S jOkE, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesile/pseuds/yesile
Summary: Everyone loves those reader romances, right? ...No? You think they're forced and often out of character? Well, mine's different. This is super accurate, I swear.





	Deems x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad. It was barely read on Wattpad.  
> Now I'm posting it here. It'll barely be read on here.  
> BUT THAT'S OKAY. I'M NOT POSTING THIS FOR ANY OF YOU, I-IDIOTS!
> 
> (Also, I apologize if I tagged wrong; I am new here.)

After a long day sitting as a juror for a rather boring court case, you were eager to get home and unwind. Making your way past the twist and turns of the courtroom, you were almost home free—but as you rounded your last corner, you run into someone in the most generic 'love at first sight' way possible.

You both fall to the floor, the other person cursing in the process—but he quickly changes his tune once he looks up at his supposed 'assailant.'

"Whoa. I... I mean hi. I'm Deems. What's your name?" He asks, cheeks already flushed red. You can tell by his black robe and brunette hair that he was the judge presiding over the case you were just in, though the fact that he was blushing over you was a little...strange.

Feeling it was better not to get on a judge's bad side, you decide to tell him.

"It's [your name]." You state bluntly, getting up and dusting yourself off.

He stares at you a moment, a little dumbstruck, as if [your name] was a foreign concept to him.

"...Wait, seriously? Who the hell names their child [your?" He asks, but quickly brushes it off once he gets a good look at the rest of your body, which consisted of [your chest] and [your crotch] and all [your other assets].

"Oh, what the hell. A stupid name doesn't matter when you've got all the goods." He smirked, more blood rushing to his face—and potentially other areas that his robe thankfully hid from sight.

Before you can internally monologue any further, you find yourself being pinned against the nearest wall by the perverted judge.

"You know, gavels aren't the only things I like to pound. Wanna' help me 'reach my verdict~?'" He whispers playfully into your ear, hot breath tickling your sensitive skin. Once he begins nibbling on your earlobe, you can't help but groan...

...in annoyance.

"Stop that." You scold him, giving him a rough push. He staggers back, startled, and a little hurt.

"Sorry. Was my flirting too cryptic? 'Reach my verdict' refers to climaxi— " 

"Ew. No." You scoff, now even more disgusted than before.

"The hell?!" He asks, cheeks now more reddened in anger and embarrassment than lust. "This story is called 'Deems x Reader,' so we're supposed to be making out, damn it!"

"I never consented to that." You state bluntly with a shake of your head.

"The frickin' title of this story is consent enough." He growled, pinning your arms to the wall again, this time, being more forceful. "Don't like, don't read, okay?!"

"Get away from me, you rapist!" You scream, answering him this time with a kick to the crotch and a punch to the face.

The judge falls to the ground, clutching his throbbing—but not in a sexy way—package as blood drips from his nose.

"Oh my god! You just fucking assaulted me, you asshole!" He cries. And yes, there are literal tears. Lots of them.

"It's called self-defense, dumbass." You spat back at him, as you watch an army of police rush in, eager to defuse the situation. Well, there goes your evening, but at least your testimony could potentially get this stupid judge fired. If coming onto you so strongly wasn't enough, flirting with a juror simply had to be against the rules, right?


End file.
